1. Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device capable of improving an image display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is a thin display device that includes two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display device includes two polarizing plates and a backlight unit that generates light. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules.
The liquid crystal display device includes a spacer disposed between the two substrates. The spacer maintains a distance between the two substrates and absorbs external impacts applied to the two substrates.
In general, external contacts occur on an upper substrate of the two substrates. When the external contacts occur on the upper substrate, an original position of the spacer is changed. After the external contacts are removed, the spacer should return to the original position before the external contacts occur.
Due to the change of the position of the spacer, an alignment layer disposed on the upper substrate is damaged. Accordingly, the liquid crystal molecules are not properly controlled due to the damaged alignment layer. Consequently, a light leakage occurs in an area corresponding to the damaged portion of the alignment layer.
In addition, when the spacer does not return to the original position, the liquid crystal molecules disposed adjacent to the spacer are not properly controlled. As a result, the light leakage occurs around the spacer.